No One
by too many stars to count
Summary: No one hurts Robin. Too bad no one ever told Terra. Short ficlet done for a lj-prompt. Tell me what you think? R&R! Rated for sweaing. One shot!


**Author's Note:** Okay, let me start by saying I _never_ expected to be writing a Robin/Raven ficlet. _Never_. But this is what livejournal and it's communities (with their damn challanges) does to you children. Learn from my mistakes.

This pairing was one I held dear for the first 1/2 a season of Teen Titans and then forgot about. A fantasy pairing if you will. One that would never really work but you still validate with a thought every so often. Robin/Raven fans don't expect many of these from me unless I enjoy the fic prompts, but I do hope you enjoy this.

To those of you who are reading this wondering where the hell your **The Ways We Hurt** update is, I'm working on it! I swear! But, well, challanges have deadlines. I'll get chapter 7 up soon I promise.

Read on and tell me what you think!

**No One**

No one was allowed to hurt Robin. No one. Raven flew towards him as he fell with Fear and Panic going mad inside of her head. Nevermore was in a complete uproar by the time she reached him only seconds later. She could hear Knowledge loudly telling everyone to shut up so that she could help Raven figure out what was wrong.

Years of being the team medic with Cyborg had taught her how to not only heal wounds but spot them as well. Instinctively she looked around for the half-metal teen but he was farther down the street helping Starfire take care of Beast Boy. Her green best friend was stirring feebly as Cy taped an arm, so Raven turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Robin was unconscious. Using her magic she checked for a concussion sighing with relief, as she found no damage.

Feeling his torso she hissed in sympathy as three cracked ribs caught her attention. Tearing open his costume she saw a large bruise spreading over the broken bones. Raven took a few deep breaths working to clear her mind. Healing without her complete concentration was extremely dangerous and she could end up doing more harm than good.

Once she felt calm enough Raven began to chant softly under her breath. "_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath Metri-"_ She broke off suddenly as Robin stirred beneath her hands. "Hold still." She said pushing him down gently with a hand. "Your ribs are healed but there's still a huge bruise spreading over your chest. Let me fix it." He sighed but lay down and Raven quickly finished healing him.

"Is everyone else okay?" He asked glancing towards their teammates. Raven nodded as she helped him sit up one hand placed protectively on his back. "What _happened?_ One second I was pulling a batarang out of my utility belt and next thing I know your hovering over me. Not that it isn't a beautiful sight." He added shyly taking her hand. She could feel herself blushing and forced her mind to return to the situation at hand, which meant ignoring Affection's longing sighs.

"Terra happened." She answered darkly. "That little _bitch_ used her powers to torpedo a rock straight at your chest while the rest of us were fighting off the rocks shed had raining down on us. The force of it knocked you out and broke three ribs." She stood up pulling Robin with her.

"We need to regroup." Robin said as he pulled her along towards the others. "I'll bet the R cycle that Slade Bots are on their way and we need to be ready. Are you okay?" He asked Beast Boy as they approached the other three Titans.

"Yeah I'm okay. The only thing is my arm. Raven could you-?" She smiled down at her closest friend.

"Cy, what happened?" She asked kneeling next to the green boy. Cyborg quickly explained that one of the rocks had caught Beast Boy while in bird shaped breaking a wing. He had fallen out of the sky like a stone breaking the arm in a second place. "I see your dodging abilities are in perfect condition." She teased letting her hands hover over the arm looking for the more severe of the two breaks. Raven healed his elbow first and then forearm.

"Star." She said looking over at her friend. "Are you alright? Nothing hit you?"

"Oh yes friend!" Starfire assured Raven. "I am most well. How are you friend Robin? Did Terra's attack cause you much pain?"

"No, I'm okay Star. Raven healed me. Everything's good as new. We have a much bigger problem heading our way now. Terra's gone meaning she's probably leading Slade or his robots back to our position. We need a plan."

Robin looked at each of his team members thinking quickly. "Starfire and Cyborg, you take on the robots. Beast Boy and Raven I want you on Terra. Take her _down_. I don't care what it takes. As long as you don't kill her you have permission to do whatever is required."

"What are you planning on doing?" Asked Raven incredulously. "Where do you think you're going?" He had to be smarter than this. He couldn't be thinking what she feared. He couldn't.

"I'm going after him Raven. Even if we capture Terra, this won't end. The only way to stop this and restore Jump City is to take Slade down. Our city's in _pieces._ We have to get things back to normal." Robin sighed running a hand over his masked face. "Once everything here is taken care of, come find me. But _only_" He looked directly at Raven as he spoke. "After you're done here. I can hold my own until then."

A metal clanking much closer than comfortable made him look around sharply. "You all know what to do. Be careful, and look after one another. Titans, go!"

Terra rounded the corner leading an army of Slade Bots as Raven pulled Robin aside. "Be careful and come back safe or so help me Azar I will never forgive you. Understand?" Her tone was harsh but her eyes swam with tears. Raven couldn't loose the only boy she'd ever loved. Not to because of Terra's betrayal.

"Same goes for you Lenore." For once Raven didn't complain about his annoying nickname for her. He'd read the poem that both Raven and her mindscape took their names from as a child and had fallen in love with Poe's work. One day he'd called her that thinking himself funny. She'd made him promise not to say it in front of the others but sometimes there was no stopping the Boy Wonder.

He kissed her hard and swiftly. "I love you." He said quietly. He kissed her again, softer this time and pulled away slowly. "Stay safe. You don't want me to wander around muttering _The Raven_ under my breath for the rest of my life do you?"

"I love you too bird boy. I'll see you soon" Raven reluctantly let go of his hands and watched him take off down the street on his R cycle. As he rounded the far corner she turned to face Terra. Hands already crackling with unspent rage.

No one hurt her teammates. Especially not Robin. _Especially _not him_._ Terra was about to learn a very painful lesson.


End file.
